


and i think to myself, what a wonderful world

by beans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, IDK I suck at tagging, M/M, The Tomlinson Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans/pseuds/beans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets on twitter and takes a picture of Ariel with Declan on her shoulders as he smothers her face with the magazine. Harry’s in the background with his arms stretched above his head as he yawns.  </p><p>Louis captions it, “<em>Worlds most perfect family ? Damn right we are !”</em></p><p>Damn right they are.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	and i think to myself, what a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT im sorry but im tired and i have school tomorrow and if you like it and leave me comments maybe i'll make a sequel ;b big thanks to nads hollyster rufus n cerise for being my bitches

Louis has been lying in bed wide awake, for three hours straight. His husband is beside him, sleeping with his mouth wide open and drool running down the side of his cheek onto the pillow. He’s listening closely, waiting to hear a sniffle or a cry from the other side of the room where their daughter lays in her portable crib.

He knew this would happen. The baby books said it’s normal to get attached; she’s their _baby_ for Christ’s sake. The boys could sense it too, with how Louis stares at her adoringly whenever she’s in a five-foot radius. Or how he’s first to jump and get her a bottle.

The day she was born, Louis cried just as much as their baby did. He gripped tightly onto Harry’s hand as the nurse walked over to them with a bundle of pink in her arms.

 _“She’s all yours.”_ She said.

Louis took her first. He kissed all over her face and burst into tears.

“ _She’s ours, Haz. We have a baby.”_

 _“Indeed we do.”_ Harry said while letting a few tears slip.

And as ridiculous as it sounds, their baby was unnamed for at least 7 hours. Harry was close to ripping out his hair and Louis was still crying when Zayn said, “How about Ariel?”

Harry looked over to Louis and said, “Ariel Jay Tomlinson?”

Louis cried even harder. He handed the baby to Niall, walked over to Harry and kissed him as hard as ever. Harry broke the kiss and looked at Louis. The question was in the air on what to name their baby. A name she’ll have for the rest of her life until she’s married.

When Louis says yes, everyone in the room -including the doctor and nurses- breathes a sigh of relief. All the boys get in a group hug while the doctor writes Ariel’s name on a slip of paper.

“Ariel Jay Tomlinson, welcome to the family.” Liam says while looking down at her as she lies in her hospital crib. She yawns in response and jumps a bit when everyone in the room begins cooing or laughing. Louis pets her cheek with his thumb and sobs a bit.

Harry shoos everyone out of the room so they can have a bit of alone time with their baby. As soon as the door shuts, Louis bursts into tears again. Harry walks over to him and wraps his arm around his husband’s waist.

“She looks just like you.” He says adoringly. Louis calms down enough to nod and smile.

“The next is yours. We’ll need another set of curls ‘round the house. You okay with that?” Louis asks.

Harry laughs. “I’m ecstatic.” He mumbles against Louis’ cheek.

And now, as seven month old Ariel lies in her crib a few feet away from her daddies, Louis is just as much in love with her as he was when she was born.

He loves when she cries so much her blue eyes turn even brighter. He loves when her Papa will hold up two shirts in front of her and wait until she bumps one of them with her fist, choosing Harry’s attire for the day. He loves when she’ll giggle at something silly her Daddy did and show off her toothless smile.

He loves her more than he’s ever loved anything. He knows he’s fucked, because he can just imagine in thirteen years when she’s wearing make-up and dresses and whining about how her Dads smother her. He smiles to himself. He can’t fucking wait.

 

 

-

 

She’s five now and everyone simply adores her.

Her favorite color is black, which makes Louis quite worrisome. She says her name rhymes with ‘burial’ because that’s what her uncle Niall told her to say on her first day of school. But when she’s not acting like the world’s youngest Goth, she’s playing footie with her Daddy or finger-painting with her Papa.

Ariel’s their little princess, and when Louis and Harry go to meet up with the woman carrying their second baby, she always begs to come along. She doesn’t quite understand why she doesn’t have a mummy, but she doesn’t question it.

When Harry asked her how she felt about not having a Mum like the rest of kids at school do, she said, “Well you’re girly enough for a mummy aren’t you, Papa?”

Louis laughed so hard he cried while Harry pouted at her.

“How am I girly? I’m a man! A man with _muscles,_ thank you.”

“Put those muscles to good use and build me a swingset!” She said, jumping on Harry’s leg and swatting at his bum.

Harry looks over to Louis and laughs out, “She is _so_ your child.”

 

 

Ariel breaks her leg on the way to the hospital to go meet her new baby brother. She’s rushing herself, her shirts on backwards and she’s hopping on one foot down the stairs while she combs her hair. She misses a step and tumbles down the last 13 steps.

Harry cries on the way to the hospital. He’s in the backseat of the car with her, holding onto her body as if she could slip away from him any second. When she stops crying and the pain numbs, she says, “Papa, get off me! You’re crying more than I am! Man up!”

Ariel doesn’t get to meet her little brother Declan Edward Tomlinson until he’s about a day old. She had to be held overnight at the hospital due to the breakage of her femur.

When she does meet him, she holds him for three hours straight and tells him endless stories about her Daddies and tips on how to prepare for the weirdness of their family. Louis faintly hears her whisper to him, _“And when you’re old enough, we’re gonna prank our Papa and Daddy so much. I can’t wait!”_

He bends down and kisses her cheek. “ _Doubt it, baby. I’m the prankmaster.”_

She taps the side of her Daddy’s cheek and whispers right back, _“We’ll see.”_

-

 

Declan and Ariel don’t understand why people take their pictures when they go out in public with their Daddies. On a bad day, four year old Declan had a breakdown and screamed to the paparazzi outside the restaurant, _“I just want to eat sandwiches with my family!”_

He burst into tears after that and Louis had to calm him down in the bathroom. He sang to his son softly and ran his hand through his curls. Declan was calm within five minutes.

When they walk out of the bathroom and take their seats, the paparazzi are gone and there’s a brand new chocolate milkshake on Declan’s side of the table. Ariel is sipping her iced tea through a straw and smiles at her brother.

“Look, Dec, I ordered you a milkshake!”

Declan smiles widely, dimples on full show, and kisses his sister on the cheek.

The kids talk animatedly to each other as Harry looks across the table to Louis and says, “You’re so good with him.”

“It’s because he’s you.”

Harry smiles and leans over the table to kiss his husband. Declan whines ‘ _Ewwwww’_ while Ariel fake gags.

A picture of the family inside the restaurant makes the magazine covers again, this time with the headline Worlds Most Perfect Family. Louis gets on twitter and takes a picture of Ariel with Declan on her shoulders as he smothers her face with the magazine. Harry’s in the background with his arms stretched above his head as he yawns.  

Louis captions it, “ _Worlds most perfect family ? Damn right we are !”_

Damn right they are.


End file.
